


Captain Phasma and the Inverse Reveal - The Chaos Version

by EmpireMurderer



Series: The Inverse Reveal [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Phasma, Doctor Aphra Does not Appear in this Fic, F/F, I Think This Is Probably Considered Crackfic, If Captain Tolvan Wore Armor this Would Be an Aphra/Tolvan Fic, OOC Rey, Resistance Spy, Rey Likes em Tall and Blonde, Rey on a Mission, Sexually Aggressive Rey, These are Some Long Ass Tags, This is Like the Fourth Time I've Written Rey and Phasma Getting to Know One Another at a Bar, This is Like the Hundredth Time I've Referenced Phasma's Cape, This is like the First Time I've Written a Phasma Reverse Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireMurderer/pseuds/EmpireMurderer
Summary: Rey is searching for an informant while attending a high society event. Her mission is put on pause while she tries to charm her way into the pants of a hot blonde.* Changing this to an 'M' because I think it's more appropriate considering the next one isn't as dirty and it's rated 'T'.
Relationships: Phasma/Rey
Series: The Inverse Reveal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795678
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30





	Captain Phasma and the Inverse Reveal - The Chaos Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinisterScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterScribe/gifts).



> This was written in response to a prompt in which I will poorly summarize: Instead of revealing what the Captain looks like, this time reveal she's actually the Captain.
> 
> Caveat: Rey is extremely out of character in this story because I basically took her image and injected Dr. Chelli Lona Aphra's personality into her. This is why Dr. Aphra is listed as a character despite not appearing in it.

There are pockets in the galaxy where the most abhorrent of people gather to compete through grandiose displays of personal decadence and luxuriate in their narcissism under the guise of a philanthropic agenda.

That’s right. Rey was at a fundraiser.

* * *

“Any sign of the mole?” Finn’s tinny voice asked through the hidden earpiece.

“I just got here,” Rey replied as surreptitiously as she could into her sleeve. “A little patience, would you?”

She was in a palace on Coruscant where the ceilings were upwards of 100 meters high, the rooms could occupy hundreds of guests, and everything was made of marble. Marble floors, marble columns, marble staircases, marble people. Cold, hard, beautiful marble.

“Have you found the mole yet?”

“You asked me that literally one minute ago,” Rey answered.

“Don’t you have some way of using the Force to spot the person?”

“Exactly what do you have in mind?”

By his silence, he clearly didn’t have anything in mind.

“You look nice tonight,” he said, trying to deflect.

“Just shush and stand by with any alerts. I don’t need you whispering sweet nothings in my ear all night.”

The cost of Rey’s dress was as much as a used X-Wing, but she needed to fit into an environment where anyone could easily spot and scoff at off-brand attire. At the moment, the disguised Jedi was donned in a silver dress that glimmered with rhinestone and gave her the feeling of being a walking mirror. At least now she knew what Captain Phasma might feel like.

Since it was expensive to send a spy into the mix, Rey was the only one currently assigned to recruiting an unknown disgruntled First Order bureaucrat at the event. Her ability to scope out troubled ambassadors went unrivaled considering she was the only Force wielder in the entire Resistance army that could search through thoughts. Sometimes she felt like she was the only competent person on her side. That was probably how Captain Phasma felt about herself.

The event was extravagant and grand, hosting hundreds of people that were a very odd weaving of old and ugly, or young and fit. The young ones all happened to be ludicrously beautiful. Rey had an inkling many of them might have been escorts hired for the event in an attempt to wheedle the wealthy out of more donations. Rey had no desire to indulge in an obvious attempt at extortion. Disregarding the fact she had no money, she was too honorable to engage in any form of prostitution. She would think Captain Phasma would be too.

Okay, perhaps she was a tad bit obsessed with Captain Phasma.

Initially, the reason Rey grew insidiously hot for the chrome captain was due to the skill the Captain displayed on the propaganda feeds distributed across the galaxy by the First Order. Phasma was amazing with a silverstaff, a blaster and even her fists. Rey knew quite a lot about wielding weapons so she had the benefit of being able to note and admire all of Captain Phasma’s fine techniques better than any other Resistance member. Tall and intimidating, the Captain walked like a champion. The mystery of such a woman gripped Rey in fascination.

That fucking cape though. _That fucking cape._ Rey wondered if she could convince General Organa to have one made for her exactly like the Captain’s.

Rey had once asked Finn what she looked like.

“Probably like a man,” Finn replied.

“You’ve never seen her face?”

“No. None of us storm troopers ever saw her without her helmet. We figured she was a disfigured man with his balls blasted off.”

“What?”

“Plus she can do really extraordinary things. And she’s fucking strong.”

“So that automatically means she can’t be a woman?” Rey said.

“That’s not what I mean!” Finn backtracked. “I’m just saying that she-…well, she’s hiding something, all right? There’s a fucking Wookiee or a Gungan or something under there!”

And now, in the middle of an enormous palace, surrounded by the beautiful and elite, currently on a mission for the Resistance, the thought at the forefront of Rey’s mind was that maybe Captain Phasma would make an appearance if she stirred up some trouble.

No! Horrible idea! Not only would General Organa kill her if she ever escaped her own scheme, but the fangirl in her would probably faint upon first glimpse of Phasma. And why would the illustrious Captain be near when she had battles to wage anyway? The First Order wouldn’t use their best weapon as a bouncer at such an event.

God, though she would love to see that chrome armor standing at attention under the brightness of these lights…

Okay, better find something else to occupy her mind, like, you know, her mission.

* * *

Rey flit around the room making small talk with some of the guests, especially the ones that look like they might not be enjoying themselves at the moment due to an overwhelming anxiety about delivering top secret information to a disguised Resistance member. She sought out the older ones because they were more likely to be in a position to hold confidential information, but also because the young ones didn’t seem distressed at all, solidifying in her mind that they were most definitely paid dates.

“I dare say that you are looking quite peakish, my dear fellow,” Rey said to a thin man with a monocle. It was something that sounded posh to a backplanet girl like her.

The man glanced down at her and paused in distaste, giving Rey enough time to search his feelings, but the only thing she uncovered was that his expression exactly matched his mood. “Who the Sith are you?” he asked. “I prefer not to be accosted by such mediocre wealth.”

“Could you remind me where the Emperor left his pipe?” Rey quickly whisper-shouted.

“Leave me before I call security,” he huffed before turning on his heel.

Well, that was a bust. She went up to a woman in flamboyant attire. Taking a peek into her mind revealed her to be highly discontented with life. That seemed promising.

“Excuse me,” Rey said, sidling up to her, “but could you remind me where the Emperor left his pipe?”

The woman gave Rey an over-exaggerated look of disgust and flinched back like the Jedi had just told her to eat this poop she had found lying on the floor.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she replied with a flourishing wave of her gloved hand. “Be gone with you.”

After an hour, the negativity was starting to wear Rey out. She had approached over a dozen people and every one of them had been unhappy elitists who told her to piss off in no uncertain terms. Well, except for the terribly odious man who insisted Rey come watch the Ewok fight in the cellar with him, adding that he would let her keep her winnings if she would let him slap her butt.

“Did you find the mole?” Finn suddenly piped in.

“No,” Rey hissed into the transmitter. “Alerts only, you.” She slapped the button off and glanced in irritation around the room of hundreds of people. It suddenly felt bigger and louder now that she realized she had no way of finding the mole without a miracle.

“Excuse me, may I have your attention, please?” Rey and all the other guests looked midway up a grand staircase where a blonde woman stood holding a microphone. Rey’s inclination to become obsessive immediately detected another target. Dear Forcing baby Yoda…hot people everywhere, but Rey had found the source of the fire.

Unaware of Rey’s carnal thoughts, the woman continued. “Would the owner of a…” she held up a small card with handwritten notes on it and read off the words, “Andorian class Beta series Luxury 7000 space yacht please come to the front? You left your lights on.” There was some mumbling as the woman stepped down the stairs while the guests quietly asked how someone could show their face unashamed knowing they arrived in last year’s yacht model.

Rey’s eyes followed the woman all the way to the bar. It was a lucky thing that so many of the wealthy were the short, fat type so that Rey wouldn’t lose her in the crowd. Brief openings through the groups of guests revealed the woman sporting a deep blue sleeveless dress with a side split all the way up to her hip, baring her left leg with each stride. As if that woman’s toned arms wasn’t enticing enough, the shape of that leg had Rey nearly salivating.

The long bar that extended from one side of the hall to the other was stationed with a bartender every six feet. Bright white light filtered from the entire bar, except for the neon red that lined the underside. The blonde sat at one of the stools, leaning her head into her hand, looking like she wanted to just get away from it all.

Rey had already lost all hope of finding the mole. Might as well make the most of the night, however.

The stool next to the blonde was empty and Rey strolled right to it while the woman was leaned over the bar, sighing into a glass of pale purple ale.

“Is this seat taken?”

The blonde whipped her head towards Rey, looking at her for the first time that night. Dark blue eyes searched Rey’s face in confusion before the blonde turned her head to look behind her as if Rey was speaking to someone else. Rey noted the white highlights through the short golden hair where her curls bobbed at the top of her head from her reactions. If she were to assign a word to describe her hair, which she would do at that moment, it was to declare it ‘sexy’. Always in the recess of her mind, Rey was assigning adjectives to things that could also be assigned to Captain Phasma.

The blonde finally registered that she was, indeed, the one Rey was talking to and she gestured for her to sit.

“What can I get for you?” the bartender asked Rey.

“I’ll have what she’s having,” Rey replied, pointing to the purple drink. The blonde looked down at her glass and then back up at Rey with a huff of amusement.

The bartender handed Rey her own glass and Rey held it up to the blonde. “To new friends.” She knocked back the drink, felt the liquid rage down her throat, and immediately froze in surprise before letting out a gag and clawing at her neck.

“Not used to Raxian ale?” the blonde said with a chuckle. Rey would have admired the melodic tones of her voice if she wasn’t currently occupied with what felt like a burning coal lodged in her throat. The blonde signaled the bartender for some water, then scooted the glass to Rey as soon as it was given to her. Rey picked it up and drank full gulps until all the water had been depleted.

“I thought that was…something else,” Rey finally replied, pointing to the glass. “I usually have something that color, but that wasn’t it. I drink a lot. Like a lot. Just wasn’t expecting it to be…that.”

“Of course,” the blonde smiled, lifting her glass to her lips and taking a sip. At least Rey had changed this woman’s demeanor. Previously she had been sitting by herself looking as bored as being on a cross-desert Tatooine tour, and was now giving Rey inviting looks to earn her attention.

“So…” Rey began, looking around the gala in feigned interest. “What’s your role here?”

“I’m the event organizer,” the blonde replied.

“Ah, well, you have done a magnificent job. Everything is so…shiny.” Again, always in the recess of her mind, Rey was assigning adjectives to things that could also be assigned to Captain Phasma.

“You’re quite sweet,” the blonde said, shaking her head, “but this fundraiser is rather droll. I’ve been to religious flogging ceremonies with more appeal.”

“Huh, I have to agree. That does sound more appealing than this.”

“Perhaps I could direct you to one, er…”

Rey had an answer at the ready for just such a moment. If anyone were to ask, Rey would reply that her name is Lady Chelli Lona Aphra of Bar’leth because research suggested it sounded just pretentious enough to pass inspection.

“Lady Chelli Lona Phasma of Bar’leth.”

It wasn’t until the blonde somewhat withdrew in surprise that Rey realized her mistake. Inwardly, Rey was roundhouse kicking her dumbass self.

“That’s an interesting moniker,” the blonde replied. “Phasma. Is that a family name?”

“Uh, yes!” Rey answered. “On my mother’s side. It goes back a long way. We’ve always been Phasmas.”

“Kind of like that stormtrooper the First Order is always touting on it’s propaganda channels. Any relation?”

“No, none at all.” Rey didn’t want to keep on this line of questioning due to the fear of accidentally outing herself as an imposter, but she had stumbled upon her favorite subject. “Though I think it would be amazing if there was some kind of familial link to the Captain. But like not close enough that we would be like family. No, that would be weird. Better if the link was really far down the line. Fifth cousins. Or eighth cousins. Seven times removed.”

“Oh? A fan of the Captain’s, are you?”

“I wouldn’t go so far as to say a faaaan,” Rey drawled. “I’ll admit to being an admirer. She’s impressive. What can I say?”

“I’m sure Captain Phasma would be glad to hear she has admirers.”

“I don’t know. They say she’s emotionally void.”

“Who says that?” the blonde asked, cocking her head to the side in perplexity.

“Oh, I know a guy. He personally knew the Captain. Says she’s somewhat of a hard ass.”

“I’m sure anyone in her position would have to be considering she’s the head of an entire fleet. Someone who demands her subordinates to be constantly professional must practice that professionalism to earn respect. At the end of the day, I’m sure she’s just as in want of an admirer as anyone else.”

“Well, if you ever run into the esteemed Captain, let her know I’m available to admire the underside of her cape.”

“Her cape?” the blonde said, furrowing her brows.

“Nah, it’s nothing,” Rey responded, quickly retracing back towards conventional conversation. “By the way, I haven’t asked your name yet.”

The blonde paused for a moment and a whisper of a lie passed tangentially at Rey’s Force aura. Because Rey was preoccupied with getting to know this woman, the feeling went undetected.

“Regina.”

“That’s a lovely name, Regina.”

“Thanks. My friends call me Rey.”

Rey was flabbergasted enough to lean back in amazement. “Well then, it’s wonderful to meet you, Rey.”

“You as well, Phasma.”

Rey didn’t want to point out that Regina just referred to her by her last name because she didn’t want to correct someone so lovely, and she was damn well smitten with being called that name anyway.

“What is it you do, Phasma?”

Now Rey had to remember that was what she would have to go by till the end of the night. That suited her just fine.

“I’m an archeologist.”

Regina straightened up in interest. “Ooh, tell me more! Where have you been?”

“Mostly just the war fields of Jakku, though I’ve done some interesting tours out on Yavin 4.”

“Did you retrieve any interesting artifacts?”

“A few. Nothing to write home about, but at least I got to go to one of the most beautiful places in the world.”

“Is it that beautiful out on Yavin?”

“It certainly is,” Rey said, slipping closer to Regina. “But not as beautiful as you.”

Rey could see the blush creep across Regina’s pale skin. She looked at Rey in amusement and shook her head. “You’re just saying that.”

“You think so?”

“Of course. Look around this place. There are ridiculously attractive people everywhere.”

“So as a tall, blonde woman with strikingly sharp features, wearing a fabulous blue dress that shows off your gorgeous figure, you wonder why you’re the one I’m hitting on in this place? Maybe I’m just attracted to modesty,” she shrugged. “And long legs.”

Regina stared at Rey in a mix of disbelief and delight. “You’re awfully practiced at flirting.”

“Comes naturally when I’m in the company of a goddess.”

“Now you’re over doing it. Goddess? Me?”

“Of course you are! I won’t believe you’re not a goddess until you show me that your personal chamber is _not_ a throne of white clouds.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You’re a cute brunette that clearly works out,” Regina touched her fingers to Rey’s bicep, “and wields the charm of a dozen Lando Calrissians. I find it difficult to believe someone like you is hitting on someone like me.”

“I already told you why,” Rey said, “but if you need more evidence of my attraction, I’m sure there are ways I could persuade you, however we’d have to go to your throne of clouds for that. Privacy and all.”

Regina smiled and shook her head in incredulity. “You’re playing with me.”

“I’d love to.”

“Maybe later,” Regina said. “I am the event organizer after all so I must stay and keep organizing this event. Though taking you to my chamber of clouds sounds much more interesting than attending mundane fundraisers for these pompous dicks.” She waved her hand at most of the guests.

“It can’t be all that bad. At least you don’t have a desk job.”

“No, that’s true,” Regina said with a huff of a laugh. “My job certainly has it’s perks. Lots of travel, unlimited budgets, countless people to order around…”

“That actually sounds quite interesting. What other kinds of events do you organize?”

“Usually I’m planning and operating government events, so private arms dealer conventions, inter-agency conferences, things of that nature.”

“Those sound unconventional. Are you based here on Coruscant?”

“Why do you ask? You want to know where my chamber of clouds exist?”

“You must know by now that I do,” Rey said. “But I don’t mind visiting you on your regular base…regularly.”

“Well, I’m actually employed by the First Order, so I don’t have a regular base. Wherever I’m needed, that’s where they send me.”

“Hold on.” Rey paused to assess the entire gala. “This event is hosted by the First Order?”

“That’s right. To raise funds for more armored assault walkers.”

Rey scanned the room in shock. All these wealthy idiots were placing their credits in the pockets of the oppressive military just so they can one-up each other and exploit young servants for the benefit of the First Order?

“I’m not sure why the First Order needs more AT walkers. They have enough power as it is,” Regina continued. She suddenly put a hand to her mouth. “Pretend I didn’t say that. Ears everywhere, you know.”

Rey suddenly looked to Regina in suspicion. “Do you ever plan events for, say, generals and admirals?”

“Sure. I’ve actually got a high security clearance because of the people I associate with. They don’t want to come down to the lobby so they let me come up to the penthouse, so to speak.”

Rey touched her mind into Regina’s and found something not quite like truth but close to it.

“And would you be privy to confidential information?”

“I mean, they don’t give it to me, but I’m bound to overhear my fair share.”

Rey eyed her candidly. “Do you approve of this war?”

“That is really not for me to discuss. At least not here,” Regina replied, glancing around in slight alarm.

Rey’s hope suddenly shot up. “Rey, could you remind me where the Emperor left his pipe?”

Regina turned to face Rey in surprise. “I believe he left it in his Senate seat on Naboo,” she remarked. She then dipped her head towards Rey and harshly whispered in her ear. “Phasma, you’re the Resistance handler?”

“Rey, you’re my First Order informer!” Rey replied in whispered glee. “Wow, from now on I’ll always hit up the hottest person in the room first. Would have saved me so much time.”

“Rey! We’ve got trouble!” Finn suddenly shouted through her earpiece. “There’s an alert out for your capture! The First Order knows you’re there! Get out quick!”

“Dammit!” Rey cursed. She turned to Regina who was looking at her in concern. “My cover’s been blown.”

“Come with me, Phasma.” Regina stood up and took Rey’s hand, pulling her to her feet. “I can help you escape out the back.”

The first thing Rey noticed was how much taller Regina was than previously thought. Rey had assumed everyone else was short, but really it because Regina was towering. And statuesque. Again, always in the recess of her mind…

The second thing Rey noticed were the white stormtroopers coming through the lobby entrance and approaching the main hall. They hadn’t seen her yet. She still had time to get away.

Regina guided Rey towards the west wing where she pushed her through a red curtained doorway. On the other side were caterers, musicians, and escorts taking a break from the toxic nature of those soul sapping rich fops out in the gala.

“Over here!” Regina called to Rey as she pulled her deeper into the palace, down a long hall, and opened a nondescript door where they both piled in and shut the door behind them.

It was a locker room of sorts. Rey would have expected uniforms of palace guards or servants, but instead it was entirely filled with storm trooper armor.

“Put one on,” Regina said, flinging a black jumpsuit at her. “You’ll be disguised. You can slip out with the rest of them unnoticed.”

“Good idea!” Rey said as she shrugged out of her dress. Despite the emergency of the situation, she was still hoping to show Regina a flattering image of her clothed only in underwear before having to don the full bodied jumpsuit.

“Rey!” Finn shouted through the earpiece. “Did you find the mole? Is it a blonde woman? Better both get out of there now!”

“Oh, shit, you’ve been compromised too!” Rey told Regina.

“Me? No! What do I do?” Regina responded.

“Put on a storm trooper outfit! Quick!”

“Curse my height,” Regina said, pulling out black jumpsuits and holding them up to her front then tossing them aside when they looked too small. “I’m going to look on the other side of the locker room for larger armor.”

“Yes! Do that!” Rey said while she sat on the floor snapping the plastoid pieces to her legs. She had placed everything on except for her helmet when she called over to Regina.

“Rey! Did you find anything that will fit?”

“Yes, I did, Phasma! Almost done!”

“Good, because we need to move out like n-”

The deep steps came first followed by the swishing of thick fabric before Rey turned and saw the brilliant chrome metal of Regina’s armor under the black magnificent cape.

“Fits like a glove,” Regina said, holding the helmet under her arm like another head looking at Rey.

“That’s Captain Phasma’s armor,” Rey said in astonishment. “Captain Phasma…she’s here. At this gala.”

“Indeed, she is.” Regina placed the helmet over her head, completing the outfit.

And then there, in front of Rey, more imposing and amazing in person, stood the actual Captain Phasma in all her elegant glory.

“Oh, shiiiit…” Rey breathed out.

The door to the locker room was kicked in and four white stormtroopers came in, dropping a body at Captain Phasma’s feet.

“He died before we could get the rest of the information out of him,” one said.

“No matter,” Captain Phasma remarked with a dismissive wave. “As long as we were able to retrieve the key phrase, it doesn’t matter what else he knew.” The Captain pointed to Rey. “We’ve got the Jedi. Go inform the rest of the troopers.”

“Yes, sir!” they all said, exiting as quickly as they entered.

“Take the body with you!” Phasma ordered.

“Yes, sir!” they said as they grabbed the body and hightailed away.

“You knew all along who I was,” Rey said, speaking slowly since her shock had not fully worn off. “You knew I would be here looking for the informant.”

“Our subspace engineers intercepted your secret transmissions,” Regina, or rather Captain Phasma said. “We arrested Major Tuttle yesterday, and under duress he told us the plans. We didn’t know which Resistance member would show up or how many, so we populated the gala with many disguised storm troopers on the lookout for anyone who seemed suspicious. We gathered our most physically pleasing troopers and had them pose as servants and escorts. Surprisingly, you almost went unnoticed. You look different sporting a ballroom gown and with your hair and make up done. You never once approached any of our plants.”

“Except for you.”

“Well, I wasn’t even supposed to be on the floor. Lucky that I was, right, Phasma?” the Captain chuckled.

“Why did you call yourself Rey?”

“Why did you call yourself Phasma?”

Rey turned red. “Just a slip of the tongue.”

“Mine as well,” Phasma said. “I admit to not being creative when it comes to lying. I was not prepared to give a false name, so when you asked for mine, I simply could not think of anything else but yours. I quite honestly wasn’t sure if you were trying some kind of Jedi mind trick on me at first. You approached me then called yourself Phasma. What was I to think?”

“Well, glad to keep you on your toes.”

“You have made this night much more thrilling than I had expected,” Phasma said. Rey wasn’t sure if she heard a smile within that statement. The Captain pulled her transmitter up to her helmet. “Send a subspace transmission on the scrambled channel. Inform them we have killed the Jedi.”

Captain Phasma came over to Rey and took the receiver out of her ear, but held it close so that they could both listen to it.

A moment later, Finn’s voice piped through. “No! Rey! Are you there? Pleasedon’tbedeadpleasedon’tbedead… Rey! Rey! Come in! Rey!”

The Captain dropped it on the floor and crushed it with her boot then did the same with the microphone after pulling it from Rey’s sleeve.

“Don’t expect a rescue,” the Captain said. To Rey’s surprise, Phasma began pulling the white plastoid off her body. Sensing her confusion, Phasma explained. “This belongs to one of the troopers. Can’t let her leave here without her armor.”

“I can’t believe I fell for the ‘event organizer’ scam again,” Rey sighed as the Captain’s hands drifted along her legs to release the catches on the armor.

“Again? That sounds like a story that needs to be told.”

“I guess the only events you ever plan are ambushes on distant worlds.”

“I’m actually an excellent event planner,” Phasma remarked while she stripped Rey with unexpected gentleness. “You should have seen the promotional party I threw for General Hux a few years back.” She reached her arms around Rey’s torso to unstrap the back plate, making Rey feel faint with the dizziness her proximity inspired.

“Interrogate me all you want,” Rey said, her voice going light, “but I’ll never tell you a thing. I’m not responsive to torture.”

The Captain reached over to the zipper of the jumpsuit and languidly unzipped it all the way down Rey’s sternum, exposing her body.

“Perhaps you haven’t experienced the correct form of torture,” Phasma answered. Her gloved hands pushed the suit off Rey’s shoulders and the rest pooled to the floor around her ankles.

Rey was left standing in her underwear and she wasn’t sure if she was glad to have worn a bra or not.

“Is that as far as you’ll go, Captain?” Rey asked in a breathless whisper, needling her on.

The Captain leaned her helmet near Rey’s ear and spoke softly. “ _Anything for an_ _admirer_.”

Rey shivered by the strength of that promise.

Phasma snapped her fingers and somehow that alerted her four troopers to barge into the room again. “Cuff her and take her to the ship.”

“We’ll send her to the brig,” one of them replied as he bound Rey’s hands behind her back.

“No,” the Captain said. “Take her to my personal quarters. There she will be my…”

 _Sex slave. Say sex slave._ Rey thought.

“...prisoner.”

_Ah, well, she probably meant sex slave._

Rey was led out of the room by the troopers, passing by Captain Phasma who gave her one last retort.

“You’ll look good in my cape.”

“Only if you’re wearing it,” Rey responded.

She was paraded in her underwear as a high status capture. The Resistance thought she was dead. There was no one coming to rescue her. She was now a prisoner of Captain Phasma’s and would remain so indefinitely.

Rey smiled all the way to the shuttle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who read this!
> 
> I will be posting another story soon with roughly the same title, however it will be written with Rey's personality intact. Even though it starts out the same, it turns out that different characters do different things, and so the story ended up in a different place. I hope you'll read that one too and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
